


Child's Curse

by BrittanyWilton



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: 300 years old, Mai has a child, Naru gets turned into a child, curse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittanyWilton/pseuds/BrittanyWilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eugene never come to japan so he never got hit by the car and that means Oliver never had to go find his brother. They both get a case at a castle in the middle of the forest that people disappear at. Little kids are found in the forest almost a week after and the weird thing is they look the same with the people that disappeared and even weirder they grow to look like them is a curse at play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Me- I hope people like this story and I will contune my other one
> 
> Naru- Then why did you start this one stupid
> 
> Me- This one has been bugging me for weeks to write
> 
> Naru- How can a story bug you
> 
> Me- It just can
> 
> Gene- Brittany doesn't own ghost hunt
> 
> Me- Glad to don't have to put with downers like your brother

Gene's POV

Me and Noll were in the library, when father come in to tell us something.

"Hey, boys I've got a case your to take." He said

"What is the case about?" Noll asked, since we are both 16 years old they don't ask us to take cases often but since were both down with high school and Noll with College. I'm taking a skip year at the moment.

"The Forest of Dean, Gloucestershire they've been finding little kids but the week before the little kid is found someone goes missing, when they run DNA test on the kids it always comes back with the same DNA of the people that went missing and since the other teams are busy you two, Lin, Madoka will check." Father said

"Yes of course father, can I have the file." Noll said, but I know he hates it when he has to be with his teacher he has to have manners around her. This should be interesting father handed me a file when I opened it. It had missing reports and reports of children being for the last 20 years in that forest and they only getting help now.

"Madoka will come soon with Lin and will explain the case more." Father said as he left

"Hey Noll." I said

"Yes, Gene." He said

"Don't you think it's weird that this might have been happening for 20 years and no one's done anything?" I asked

"No not really before now they must not off known the location that is happening but looking at the report its most likely at the castle that they just found." He said about 20 minutes later Madoka and Lin come in, I must also say 20 minutes of silence.

"Hey you two." Madoka shouted and pulled out 4 bright folders a pink one, a green one, a blue one and a brown one

"Hey Madoka, Lin." I said to the two of them Noll just nodded and Lin did the same. If Noll and Lin were the same age people might think there brothers since they act the same, workaholics.

"As you know they found a castle in the Forest of Dean in Gloucestershire so that's where were going, I looked up missing reports from that area and can found that this has been going on since the 1600's, there was a guy that would write down who would go into the forest and then the child who was found and who they claimed to be." She said "almost everyone was found but two teenage girls who were half-English and half-Chinese."

"Does it have any names and when they went missing?" I asked

"Yes it does they were the first and disappeared in the year 1613." Lin said

"I see that's a long time so they've been missing for 400 years." I said

"Yes we'll be going to tomorrow." Lin said

Gene's Dream

I was on my plane when I saw too little girls with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hello" I said, I walked over to them and then I saw what they were wearing it looked like a 17th century dress It was pale pink with patterns over it so when I got to their level I saw that they were twins but one has long hair that goes to the hip and the other just below the shoulder.

"Hello." They both said

"What are your names?" I asked them

"My name is Mai, and this is my twin sister Airi." The one with the shorter hair said

"You have to go someone's trying to wake you up, but what is your name." Airi said

"My name is Eugene but you can call me Gene, okay." I said

"Okay good-bye Gene." They said

When I woke up I could see Noll was trying to wake me up

Wake up you Stupid Medium

I'm up why did I have to wake up I was talking to Mai and Airi 

Who are Mai and Airi?

Two little girls that I meet on my plane why? 

No reason we have to go

Right

We meet Lin and Madoka at the front of the house ready to go solve this case.

"Hey guys." I said

"Hey Gene, any dreams yet?" Madoka asked me

"No dreams but I did meet the cutest girls on my plane." I said

"Really what were their names?" She asked by shouting

"I only got first names." I said as I went to the taxi that was already there and put my suitcase in the back.

"That's too bad, but what are they?" she asked as she got, Noll was putting he's suit case in as well and come in.

"They were Airi and Mai." I said. Noll was on the right, Lin was in the front, Madoka was in the middle and I was on the right.

We got to the airport and caught a plane to Gloucestershire.

Mai's POV

It's been 400 years since it happen; I used to be 16 years old along with my twin Airi. Mother was accused of being a witch and she was thrown off a cliff in this forest because of it. She died knowing that she livid she would off been killed anyway, because Mother can do things. Then after that everyone left they made us come to prove that we weren't witches. But when we started to walk away I saw mother and she dragged us to a castle and turned us into kids now instead of 16 we were 3 years old.

The worst part is that she does to everyone that comes into this castle and they forget that they were and remember everything and she keeps us locked in the tower.

When we went to sleep we saw this guy and he told me and Airi to call him Gene but of course we don't tell mother when this happens we don't want her to worry.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me- Sorry about the wait
> 
> Gene- That's okay as long as your doing it now
> 
> Me- Thanks Gene you can if you want
> 
> Gene- Brittany doesn't own Ghost hunt
> 
> Me- I know if I did you won't be dead and Mai would have a twin

Gene's POV

Me and Madoka were talking though the entre ride and she kept asking me about Airi and Mai but I can't tell her much as I only spoke to them for a couple of seconds, it was all night but it felt like a couple of seconds.

When we got to the airport it took about a 10 minute wait to get on the plane, about 5 minutes in I fell asleep.

Gene's Dream

I walked onto my plane and saw Mai and Airi

Gene "Hello Airi and Hello Mai." 

Mai and Airi "Hello Gene."

Gene "Why are you two here."

Airi "We're here to help you at least that's what we've been told."

Gene "Okay, help me with what."

Mai "Your next case we're your sprit guides"

Airi "Yes we are and we might be able to help you with it but first we have to show you something." 

Gene "Okay show me away."

Airi "We'll have to show you next time as someone's trying to wake you up."

Gene "Okay bye."

When I woke up we got in a black van that Lin must have rented it. Guess I have to wait till tonight to see what they were talking about but first things first.

The ride to the castle was long and boring. When we parked in front of the place was hugh and had a lot of towers. Madoka and I had to set up all the cameras while Noll and Lin did the same thing and when we were done I started talking to them.

"Noll, Madoka and Lin I have something that might help." I said

"What is it?" Madoka asked me

"I meet Mai and Airi again and they said they were my sprit guides and they were going to help." I said

"How does that help?" Noll asked really meanly

"Easy, Lin you never told us the names of the girls that went missing." I said to Lin

"I didn't their names are Mai and Airi Luna." He said

"See I wonder why there still here." I said

Mai's POV

We saw Gene again but before we saw him a lady said that we had to help him so that he could help us I wonder what she meant by that but we're going to show him one missing person from every 100 years so four in total and then us. Hopefully they can help him as me and Airi play. I wish that the curse would break but I have a feeling it will, soon.


End file.
